


I'm miles from where you are.

by xxitisbluexx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: Gendry se entera de la boda roja.





	I'm miles from where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy de regreso. 
> 
> Este fic es corto, pero me lo encontré en mis archivos y estaba a medio terminar, así que lo completé y decidí publicarlo.
> 
> Ha sido un tiempo desde que escribí algo GendryxArya y debo decir que lo extrañaba.
> 
> También quiero decirles que hace un tiempo me creé un canal en Youtube (creo que no lo he mencionado hasta ahora, y ni siquiera se porqué XD) en donde subo videos acerca de GOT, con las principales parejas que amo escribir y leer. Hay un par de videos de Gendry/Arya; uno de Jon/Arya y uno que otro random XD  
> Actualmente estoy haciendo otro de Gendry/Arya, y uno de Brienne/Jaime.
> 
> Si quieres pasar a echar un vistazo, te dejo el link a continuación: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCka1vS9Utn109nRhj1cLAxg
> 
> O solo pon en el buscador "Miss Poughkeepsie".
> 
> (También tengo que aclarar que comencé sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo utilizar el programa de edición, así que les pido que se apiaden de mi XD y que no sean muy rudos en sus comentarios ♥)

Había regresado a Desembarco del Rey con un pequeño puñado de monedas en su bolsillo, y muchos temores en su cabeza. Se sentía un estúpido por volver a la ciudad dónde vivía la reina que había ordenado asesinarlo, pero era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía ningún otro lugar dónde ir, al cual pertenecer.

Un techo.

  
Comida.

  
Una fragua.

  
Era todo lo que pedía, todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que alguna vez conoció (aunque en su niñez hubo días en los que pasó hambre, y noches en las que su único techo fue el cielo estrellado). Así que lo primero que hizo al poner un pie en tierra firme fue ir a la Calle del Acero y trabajar. Tuvo la tentación de visitar la tienda de Tobho Mott, su maestro armero. Quizás para mostrarle que a pesar de todo todavía seguía vivo; o puede que para reprocharle el saber de su origen y no decírselo; aunque seguramente terminaría agradeciéndole por haberlo sacado a patadas de Desembarco, enviándolo con Yoren, y salvándole así la vida. Pero Gendry no quería tentar a su suerte, así que procuró mantenerse en las sombras, sin llamar la atención. Recordaba que Lord Eddard lo había reconocido con solo una mirada, al igual que Stannis confirmó su sospechas al verlo directo a los ojos.

  
“Tiene la misma mirada que Robert.” Había dicho “La mirada del Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, no la del rey de los Siete Reinos.”

  
No había mucho que pudiese hacer para cambiar el color de sus ojos, pero suponía que con cortarse el espeso cabello negro bastaba.

  
Sus días se volvieron largos y monótonos, envueltos en el sonido del canto del martillo al golpear el acero. Al menos ya no tenía que temer por la garantía de su vida, como lo hizo cuando se puso al servicio de Lord Tywin en Harrenhal, ni escuchar los gritos de los hombres torturados o sentir el hedor a muerte. Trabajaba apenas salía el sol, y al caer la noche iba en búsqueda de una posada de mala muerte en la que pudiese dormir.

  
Fue en una de esas posadas dónde lo escuchó por primera vez.

  
El rey en el Norte estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado junto con su esposa, y su madre, Lady Catelyn Tully. _La boda roja_ , lo llamaron. Los hijos menores de Lord Eddard también estaban muertos, por orden de Theon Greyjoy, e Invernalia había sido quemada.

  
Gendry se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando una serie de recuerdos lo golpearon con fuerza, uno tras otro.

  
_“Mi nombre no es Arry. Es Arya… de la Casa Stark”._

  
No había pensado en ella hasta ese momento. Bueno, quizás si la había recordado de vez en cuando mientras trabajaba en la fragua, pero jamás se preocupó por su bienestar. Era hija de un noble, y hermana de un rey. Siete infiernos, ella era la jodida princesa del norte, por supuesto que estaría a salvo en un castillo, con cientos de guardias vigilándola y muchos caballeros dispuestos a dar la vida para protegerla.

  
Escuchó la conversación, sin importarle la discreción, e incluso se atrevió a preguntar si el grupo de forajidos que rondaban por las Tierras de los Ríos habían sido atrapados también.

  
“Oí que algunos hombres de los Stark estaban asesinando soldados Lannister. La Hermandad sin Estandartes, así se hacían llamar.”

  
_«Quizás ella llegó cuando su familia ya estaba muerta. Quizás Lord Beric la llevó a un lugar seguro. Quizás…»_

_  
_ “¿Y para qué quieres saber eso, chico?” El hombre gordo le preguntó, dejando a un lado su plato de comida para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

  
“Tienen un sacerdote con ellos. Thoros de Myr. Ese bastardo me debe varias monedas por un par de espadas que le hice.” Mintió “Quiero saber si voy a recuperar mi dinero alguna vez.”

  
La risa de los hombres resonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

  
“Mala suerte.” Fue la respuesta que recibió “Yo que tú me voy olvidando de ver una sola moneda. ¿Has perdido mucho?”

  
_¿Has perdido mucho?_

  
Había perdido a Arry.  
Su compañero de viaje.  
El mocoso, flaco como un palo, que hacía demasiadas preguntas.  
El que era tan estúpido como para no temer a los hombres que Yoren había encerrado en la caravana.  
El niño que hizo creer a los Capas Doradas que el muchacho al que buscaban estaba muerto.  
El pequeño dolor en su trasero.

  
_¿Has perdido mucho?_

  
Había perdido a Arya.  
La única persona de alta cuna que lo había tratado como un igual.  
La valiente niña que lo había salvado de la muerte, en Harrenhal.  
La dama que disfrutaba empujándolo para incitarlo a perseguirla, y que luego reía cuando él lograba atraparla y le hacía cosquillas.  
Gendry había perdido a _su señora._

  
_¿Has perdido mucho?_

  
**“Demasiado.”**

  
Esa noche bebió hasta emborracharse, un pichel de cerveza tras otro, para intentar olvidar a esa niña salvaje de ojos grises y cabello oscuro que conoció una vez; tratando de hacer que el pinchazo que sentía en el corazón duela menos; intentando despejar su mente de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.  
Al desplomarse sobre la dura cama de trapos, Gendry hizo algo que jamás pensó, rezar. Nunca había sido un creyente en ningún tipo de fe, incluso cuando su madre vivía y ella solía rezarle a los Siete, así que no estaba seguro de estar orando de la forma correcta. Él simplemente cerró sus ojos y susurró por un favor a R’hllor.

  
_«Haced que ella esté a salvo»._

  
Pidió que Arya esté sana y salva, lejos de Desembarco del Rey, lejos de Invernalia, lejos de Los Gemelos; lejos de cualquier lugar en que haya un peligro para ella.  
Pidió que Beric, o quizás Thoros, haya logrado escapar a tiempo para salvarla.  
Pidió que esté viva, haciéndose pasar por una copera, o por un niño. Que esté mintiendo, diciendo que su nombre es Comadreja, o Arry, y que olvide que alguna vez perteneció a la Casa Stark.  
Y si era verdad que la Casa Stark estaba muerta…

  
_«Traedla de regreso»._

  
Gendry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo. Había visto lo que R’hllor hacía, conocía bien su poder. No quería condenarla a que ella regrese de los muertos, sin amigos ni familia, sola en el mundo.  
Su mente traicionera le recordó que formó parte en la magia oscura que la sacerdotisa roja hizo para servir a Stannis Baratheon, y estuvo a punto de vomitar con la sola idea de que quizás fue su sangre la que ayudó a destrozar a los Stark.  
Cuando el efecto de la cerveza comenzó a desaparecer finalmente, Gendry se obligó a intentar dormir un poco. Esa noche, su descanso estuvo plagado de pesadillas.

  
Soñó con una niña gris cubierta en sangre, llorando y gritando por su familia perdida.  
Soñó con los aullidos de los lobos resonando en su cabeza.  
Soñó con la mirada de tristeza que Arya le dio cuando él eligió a la Hermandad sobre ella.  
Soñó con su muerte, y despertó envuelto en sudor, con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos.

  
Despertó con el corazón palpitando, y la sensación de que su estómago quería salir por su garganta.  
Despertó sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

  
Y sabiendo que aquello era lo mínimo que se merecía.


End file.
